Heartless
by belkisaris
Summary: Inpired by the song Heart Attack, by Demi Lovato. A girl who doesnt believe in love, only work. Will she give in to love or forever be alone?
1. First Encounter

"When you say we-"

"I mean my family and my self."

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"You cant, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me." I snickered getting a few glares in the movie theatre. I cleared my throat and pretended to looked forward.

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you,"

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"Oh Come on!" My friend pinched my armed really hard making me yelp.

"I'm watching the movie." She whispered thru gritted teeth. I yawn and stretched my arm getting up.

"I'll wait outside." That earned me a couple of Shhhhhh. She pulled me down.

"You promised." I sigh sitting back down.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!"

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You…Don't…Want me?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. How needy and stupid can a girl be? I sigh and tried to pay attention again.  
"Don't. Don't do this."

"Your not good for me Bella."

"It that what you want…" I stood up exasperated with the breakup part of the movie and walked out, ignoring my friend protest. I would be back, to the action part. I walked to the concession part and stood up behind someone to buy myself something to drink. He turned and then smiled. I rolled my eyes at his pour intent to flirt with me. He moved to the side and let me cut. I did. I walked to the counter and the guy was looking grim until he saw me, then he was all smiled. I tried really hard not to rolled my eyes. I could get free food.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"What can I get for you?"

"Coke." He made me one, and was about to say something when the guy that let me pass put money on the counter.

"She's with me." I rolled my eyes and walked out. I could hear him following after me. "Hey slow down!" He ran and stopped in front of me. "What's your name?" I glared, making him chuckle.

"I'm Daniel." I stared as if he was speaking another language.

"Lisa." I lied.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. "So- What kind of movie your watching?"

"New Moon." I grinned acting all exited. He tried really hard not to grimaced.

"What a coincidence- me too." I tried really hard not to laughed as I stared at him incredulous. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Hey if he want to suffer thru the crappy movie, then by all means. He looked back and sigh. I looked back out of curiosity.  
Avatar.  
My eyes widened in surprise it was the movie I wanted to see.

"Coming?" He held the door open for me. We walked in, and we sat next to my friend she almost felt out of her sit. I just deliberately stared at the screen.

"Is not what you think."

"So what is it then?"

"I cant tell you."

"I though we were friends."

"We were." I tried to cut out the stupid movie by acting interesting.

"There's a new guy?" I whispered to my friend.

"He's just her best friend, but he's been ignoring her for some reason lets find out why."

"If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers that you love so much." Out of curiosity I looked to my side to see Daniel's face. He looked just as horrified as me. I smiled and turned to the movie.

"Are you…Breaking up with me?"

"Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say Let's stay friends. I cant even say that."

"… You promise. I need you!"

"… No don't think like that, Bella, please. Don't blame yourself, don't think this is your fault. This one is all in me, I swear it's not about you."

"It's not you, its me. There's a new one."  
"I mean it, Bella. I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not good."

"Oh for the love of-" I turned to giggle at him, I couldn't help it. But with chick flicks I knew I would be connected with guys… But then again. I looked around, and there were some guys with their girlfriend who were more into the movie that their own girlfriend. "Sorry he whispered." We both turned to watched the movie or pretend.

"Hey Billy. I need to talk to Billy."

"He's not here."

"… Could you… Well, try to not be a…werewolf?"

"Your such a hypocrite, Bella- I'm sorry that I cant be the right kind of monster for you, Bella."

"They never hurt anybody you killed people…" Urgh. I stood up Daniel stared at me. I shook my empty coke cup.

"Refill." I whispered.

"I'll go with you." He whispered back. I nodded and he stood up eagerly, as we walked out, the action finally happened so we waited by the door watching it. Two man turned into a werewolf and started fighting.

"Now. That was cool." We both said at the same time as we walked out. Daniel stared at me.

"You didn't like the movie… Why do you still watch it." I shrugged.

"I promised my friend I would stay thru the whole movie."

"Did you know it was going to be boring?"

"All romantic love stories are." He grinned.

"Ah. An action loving chick. Your kind is hard to find." I smirk.  
"I bet."

"Do you want-"

"No." He frowned.

"I don't date."

"Are you lesbian?" I laughed.

"Nope, just focus on my studies." And just walked out of the movie theater towards the car.


	2. Stalker

The next day my roommates alarmed clock woke me up. I threw my pillow making it hit the floor then bounced towards my roommate.

"Hey!" She threw the pillow towards me making me giggle. We both shared a laughed, then she pretended to be mad at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You promised."

"Yeah, but if I stayed a couple more seconds, I would of die."

"Uh hu. I saw you getting out with the hottie." I rolled my eyes.

"I went straight to the car, he went his way." She stared suspiciously.

"I'm telling you the truth." She pulled a card from the pocket in my jacket.

"Daniel huh. And he left you his number." I stood up, but he hide the card. "Oh no missy. Your not breaking the card."

"Fine." I got ready for class. I went to my first class and made notes, to study later. This professor like to give pop quizzes. The hour went by fast. I stood up picking my books and going outside to my next classed. I bumped with someone. "I'm sorry." I looked up and grunted irritated.

"No worries." I glared at him and walked by him, he grabbed me by the arm pulling me back.

"Let me go!" He did. Putting his hands up as if I was holding a gun to him.

"Hey, just wanted to talk."

"I don't have time. My next class."

"Calculus?" I stopped to stared at him. He smirk. "Let's just say I found this university very interesting."

"Are you freaking stalking me!"

"Whoa no."

"How do you know-" I gave an exasperated grunt. "Amy." I kept walking really angry towards my class. Of course he follow me. I sat on my usual sit, without realizing there was an empty chair behind me, and he sat on it. Half way thru the classroom I heard an annoying person clearing his throat. I looked towards the sound. It was Daniel. He looked deliberately to the floor next to me. I rolled my eyes and pick it up.

Want to see Avatar tonight?

Yes! But not with you! I crumbled the paper in my hands and threw it at his face glaring at him.

"Miss Jennifer, since you seem to find my class so boring as to litter. Would you be so kind as to answer the question."

"2." I said blushing embarrassed. Classed ended and I got out as fast as I could. Someone grabbed me. I turned furious. "YOU!"

"Hey is not-" I slapped him hard cutting his word.

"Leave me alone! I. Am. NOT. Interested.!" I turned and walked out. He let me. What an annoying jerk! The day ended and I went to my dorm. I was about to open the door when I heard voices.

"She slap you?"

"Yes." A laugh. "I got her-" A pause. "Well she got her self in trouble. I gave her a note and she crumble it and threw it on my face." Another laugh. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No." She sigh. "she's not the one to have boyfriends."

"Why not?"

"Well it started with her parents, Her dad-" I slammed open the door.  
"It's none of your business!" I glared at Annie then at Daniel. "What part of I'm not interested-" He stood up from my bed and left without saying a word. "Annie! What the hell?"

"He really likes you."

"He's a stalker." I glared at her. "I-"

"How is he suppose to get you to-"

"I told him I'm not interested."

"Jennifer honey you need to let go and let someone-"

"Save it." I took my bath stuff and got out to take a long shower. This was getting ridiculous.


	3. Hero

I didn't talk to Annie, she betrayed my trust. She was going to talk to Daniel about me… I cant believe- I sigh looking down at my Calculus book trying to concentrate.

F(x)=sin(x) Determine if is Odd, Even or Neither? I was so caught up by the problem that I didn't look up when someone came in. It was probably Annie.

"It's Odd." I jumped dropping my notebook, the book and pencil with pens on the floor. I left them there and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He tried really hard to hide a smile.

"I'm waiting for Annie." He smirk at me, then turned to go sit on Annie's bed.

"Cant you meet her somewhere else?" He kept looking at me with the stupid smirk, then towards the bed very deliberately.

"Nope." I sigh really frustrated then bend out picking my books. Since he just gave me my get out the room look. I picked up my stuff and started to leave. "You don't have to go." I turned on the door an eyebrow raised.

"Is that-" I sigh making my irritated face. "Are you two dating?"

"We're heading that way." He smirk.

"Fabulous." I said sarcastically, and walked out towards the library. It turns out the little brat was right. I stared at my calculus problem. It was odd. Would it be cheating if- I shook my head and still put the solution in. I would of got it eventually. I was never wrong on my assignments. School was a drag, but finally ended. I went to spend another hour in the library just in case then headed to dormitory. I walked in, closed the door, threw the books on the bed, then took my clothes off and started walking towards my drawer for a towel, I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I was heading towards the door again when-

"What are you doing?" I yelped and jumped back and turned towards the voice looking tomato red I would bed.  
"Why are you talking now?" I said thru clenched teeth. "Were you watching me undress?" He blushed and looked down.

"No of course not. I just noticed you…" I glared and walked out slamming the door on my way out. Daniel was starting to get on my nerves. I took a long cold shower until I was not longer angry. Once I was cleaned and calmed enough I got out, dried my hair, and wrapped the towel around me. I went to the room open the door make sure, he wasn't there and put on my Pjs then felt asleep really fast.

I woke up the next day, grabbed my towel and headed to the bathrooms. It was empty which was odd. I tried to remember if I saw Annie sleeping in her bed… No. I hit my head slowly. There was a sort of show on the campus, everybody would be there. Oh well too late now. I dropped my pjs in a chair and went to take a shower. I got out of the shower, I was about to pick up my pjs when I heard a noise.

"Hello?" I frowned looking around. Maybe I was just paranoid… I was about to go out the door when a shadow step in the middle blocking my exit. I glared really irritated by now. "You know this goes BEYON stalking." He chuckle. I walked a couple steps closer then stopped in mid step. He was older. Way older. He had a look that said serial killer rapist. I gulped. "Sorry I though you were somebody else."

"Clearly." He took a deliberately step towards me, making me take one back. "You know, you are one of the most beautiful girl I ever seen." He took another one towards me making me taking one back.

"Um, your on the girl showers. Can I help you find someone?" He laughed amused now.

"I already did." I frowned.

"Me?" He nodded, running towards me pushing me back hard. Making hit my head with the wall then falling to the floor with a blurry vision. "Help." I said almost in a whisper. "Help-" There was a nasty gag on my mouth making it impossible to talk. He put me over his shoulder and started walking away. There was something sticky running down my back. I couldn't see where he was taking me, but I knew if he got me inside his van or car, or whatever I would be another face on tomorrow's new's. So I tried wiggled my way out of his grasp, but he just elbow me really hard on my waist making me lose all my air. I fought hard against consciousness. "Help." But I could barely heard it myself.

"Hey!" I grunted as I felt to the floor. A gun shot. A grunt. Then I could heard like a fight broke down. It lasted a long time, I tried to look but everything looked blurred. I tried to focus, everything looked like shadows. One of the shadows won, and pick me up.

"Please. Don't hurt. Me." I tried really hard to keep consciousness. The weird thing was that he was taking me away from the parking lot.

"Is ok, Jennifer." That voice. I cant believe how much it made me feel so relieve. Happy. "Your safe now." I smiled weakly. I don't know how long it took but, he put me down and left.

"No. don't." I said weakly. But I was alone. I tried to sit, down. But I was really weak. I closed my eyes, and hope Annie would be here soon. Suddenly my face started burning. I moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "You looked like he dragged you all the way to his car… It was lucky that I went to find Annie…"

"Right." I said in an attempt to joke with him. Then everything went black.


	4. Memories

Jennifer's POV- 3 Years ago

"Justin!" I ran to him and hugged him. I saw him everyday, but I always greeted him after school with the same run to him and hug him. He would chuckle and pick me up in his arms and kiss me. It was childish. But I promised myself after graduation next week. Once we started College I would behave.

"Hey baby. Exited about prom night, tonight?"

"Yes." I said in the most girlies't way. Then frowned. "To bad I work today. But I'll be out at 5 get ready, and wait for you." He smirk.

"I'll be ready and waiting in your house by then." I grinned kissing him in such a way that should be illegal. He pulled back quickly and clear his throat. He dropped me off in school then left. I was waiting tables and by 3:30 the manager let me go home. Dad was still working so I took a taxi home instead of calling Justin. I wanted to surprise him. After the Taxi dropped me off I paid him then came in. I was going to yell for mom so she could help me with my make up when I heard her yell.

"AAAAHhhh." I ran upstairs towards her room opening without a second though. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I stood there shocked. The sheets were on the floor. My boyfriend face was on my mother's… Everything was collapsing. Did they saw me? Are they getting up? Everything was in a fog. Why cant I feel my legs? I need to get out of here… Someone was shaking me.

"Jennifer!" I blinked. Justin's face was inches from mine, making me feel nauseous. He looked a little relieved. "I'm so-"

"Get your hands off me." I said thru gritted teeth. He did. Thank goodness.

"Honey." It was my mother who was suddenly in front of me. "We can keep this our little secret."

"You fucking slut." I never in my life had I ever spoken to my mother like that… I turned and ran to my room locking it. After a couple of seconds they started knocking on my door. I ignored them and pick up my cell phone.

"Hey baby girl. You want me to pick you up at work?" I started crying and told him everything. He hang up without saying anything. Turns out he came home pick up his stuff put a sale on the house. Month's later he divorced my mother leaving her without a penny on her name. Me? You would think he would take me with him, we were both victims. Nope he demanded to remove my last name so I would be a bastard and disappear from my life. I didn't let it pushed me to the floor. I got up. Got a scholarship and swore no guy would enter my life ever again….

Present DAY

"Oh my god. What happened?" I felt something wet on my face.

"She's ok. Most of her damage is just shock. She got attacked, by that guy the FBI has been looking for." A horrifying gasp.

"You save her from that guy?"

"Yes."

"The police got him?"

"Yes. He would face the death penalty." I heard my friend started crying. So I open my eyes and started to sit down. Daniel helped me. I blink trying to shake off the memory of my first boyfriend… "How are you feeling?" He looked concerned.

"I'm ok." I took a big breath. "Thanks." He nodded, and gave me the cloth he was patting around my face.

"Your welcome." He stood up.

"I got class. I'll see you later." I was going to answer him. When he smiled at Annie and give her a kissed the started to leave.

"Ok." She smiled at him then turned to me. "How are you really."

"I'm ok." I tried smiling but it didn't touch my face. "So you got a boyfriend." She suddenly frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I almost got raped." She winced. "Right. Yeah me and Daniel are dating. He's awesome. He was going to take me to the movies tonight, but…"

"Oh." I blushed. "Go catch him. I need to be alone anyways."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. She left. I put the sheets over me and laid back on the bed. Feeling a little grateful to be ok, and untouched. And I have to thank Daniel for it.


	5. New Person

The next morning I woke up with a grunt. My head hurt a little bit, but not as bad as yesterday. I walked to the mirror and started to do a pony tail… But without even thinking I started styling it. Then grabbed my old make up bag and started putting it on my face. It was kind of surprising how nice I really look. Then went to the closet and started looking to outfits. I picked one, I didn't use since Justin. It was kind of pink looking, and provocative. I put it on then went to the mirror to look at my self. I was nothing like the girl I was a couple of days ago. I looked. Girly. You would think I went to the bathroom and clean it up. Nope. I went to my beauty bag and grabbed a nice nail polish and sat on the bed doing my nails. I was about to be done when someone came in.

"Hey. Ready for class?" A surprise gasp. "Oh sorry. Your looking for someone?" I frowned looking up.

"Your joking right?"

"Jennifer?" She said in disbelieve.

"Who else?" I put the nail polish aside and blew on my nails. She was silence again. I sigh looking up. She was gawking at me. As if she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh come on. You saw me wearing make up before." She shook her head.

"That's when Justin." She stared at me. "You like-"

"Hey babe ready?" He gave a kiss to her on her cheek. "Hey Jennifer, how are you feeling?" Then he turned to look at me. He gawk to. I couldn't help by smiled at his face.

"Um, I'm feeling good. Thanks."

"Going out?"

"Nope." I stood up picking my books then walking out. "Just class." I kept having the same reaction all day. It got annoying. Jesus Christ did I really looked that different? I might just go back to the invisible girl. I really didn't like the attention. And if guys flirted with me before? It got worse now.  
"You had to know it would cause this kind of attention." I looked up to see Daniel smiling at me.

"You can read mines now?" He chuckle.

"Nope, but is easy to read your face." He sat on the table I was studying. "What brought this on." I glared at him.

"Your talking like you knew me. How do you know I don't do this every month for kicks?" He laughed.

"You wouldn't have cause this kind of reaction. Especially from Annie." He had a point there…

"Fine." He looked like he was waiting for more. "What?"

"Why you did it?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Shhh." The librarian said annoying at me. I stood up picking up my books then started to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Was it because of me?" He whispered getting close to me.

"No." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Too bad I'm with your friend now. Huh?" I snatched my hand back and walked out. He was such an asshole.


	6. Real Friends

Why was I changing ever since Justin I promised I wouldn't focus so much on my looks… I sigh throwing another pebble at the lake. I was going to throw my last one, when someone grabbed my hand stopping me. I turned with a fierce glared. I hated being touched.

"What the hell?" I tried to snatch my hand back, but it he kept a firm hold on it making me get closer to him. "Let go." I said thru gritted teeth.

"You made me curious. Why the change?"

"Are you going to keep stalking me if I don't tell you?"

"Yes." He smirk.

"Fine. Can I have my arm back?" He stared at it, but let go of it reluctantly. I turned to look at the water. "I wanted to remember my old happy self…" I shrugged. "Turns out. She was a horrible person that-" He turned me to make me look at him.

"Tell me the truth. Did you do it for me?" I glared at him.

"No." He smirk, giving me a look that said he didn't believe me. "Seriously?" I tried to snatch my hand back, but again, it just made us really really close. "Why the hell do you care anyways?"

"Your not stupid. You know ever since I saw you on the movie theater you caught my attention."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Will you answer me honestly?"

"Yes."

"How many girls have caught your attention." He blushed.

"I'm not a player." He almost whispered, but didn't let go of me.  
"How many?" I pressed.

"A few."

"Did they all take you?" He nodded.

"Who ended the relationship?"

"Some they did, some I did."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did Ami told you about my past?" He nodded. "So the girl that got a problem with relationship is not paying attention to you so you decided to date her Friend?" I said in disbelieve.

"She-"

"Came with the plan? Agree to help you make me jealous? You don't think she likes you?" He blushed deeper.

"I agree it was-"

"Stupid and childish. Yes."

"I really like you."

"Uh hu. Let's say I agree to go out with you, you break up the fake relationship with my friend. And Turns out she really likes you, and OUR relationship is not the same. What kind of person would that make me?"

"So you like me." I gave an exasperate grunt.

"No. I want you to leave me alone!" He pulled me to him and kiss me, at first I fought him off, and he held me tight in his arms, then slowly I stopped fighting him and started to kissed him back. When a gasp broke into the silence. I pushed Daniel hard to find Ami staring at us with a hurt face.  
"Sorry. So the plan work?"

"What plan?"

"The one to make you jealous." She smiled but it didn't reach her face.

"Ami, it didn't." I walked towards her. She just stood there.

"I don't-" I stopped my self. Ok FINE so I like the jerk… "I'm never going out with him." Her face brighten a little bit. "He kissed me by force, I guess to see my reaction."

"And you do like me." He said behind me smug.

"I fought you off." I tried really hard not to look at him.

"For a second." I turned glaring at him.

"Look you ass-"

"Is ok Jennifer." She put a hand on my shoulder making me look at her.

"I know what your doing. I was the one that came with the plan. I know you too well."

"So I'm a friends stealing boyfriend?" I turned to look at her.

"No. But I knew you like him deep down and you wouldn't see that until he was with someone. Who else would of agree with something crazy like this." She was awesome. She liked the guy, and was still wanted me to be happy.

"Tell me the truth." She nodded.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?" Daniel said in disbelieve.  
"I'm not going out with him. You know me better than that."

"Jennifer I-" I turned to look at him.

"Save it. If you would date a girl who gets with you after you were with her friend… Well I'm not even sure I want to be with a guy like that anyways."

"Jennifer he didn't-"

"Save it Ami. I'm late for class anyways." I turned and walked out.


	7. Daniel Pov

Daniel POV

She got out of class really piss off, I ran after her and grabbed her arm. I needed to talk to her, she was being stubborn and difficult. Something I never encounter before.

"YOU!"

"Hey is not-" She slapped me hard before I could even finish the sentence.

"Leave me alone! I. Am. Not. Interested." She turned and walked out. I let her rubbing my cheek. There was a small giggle behind me. I turned a little embarrassed.

"Your not the only guy she turned out like that."

"I'm not?"

"Come to my dorm, I'll help you with her." I walked besides her.

"You know, you don't need to trick me into your dorm. I would come easily." She stopped by the door with a mischievous smirk.

"So my friend is just a challenge?" I walked up to her getting in front of her opening the door.

"I'm not sure." I heard her closing the door and following me. She sat on the bed staring at me.

"So at the movie theater you WERE trying to score?"

"Of course." I smirk. "You think I saw her and it was love at first time?" She smirk back. Maybe I got attracted to the wrong girl.

"And now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, when she wasn't attracted I took it as a challenge…"

"You just want to score, the girl that no one can get?" I stared at her, and she stared back. She was going to say something when I beat her to the punch.

"I do like her."

"So if you two have sex?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"Fine, I'll help you." She giggle a little bit. She looked at her watch. "How about if we skip class?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Doing?"

"Strategies of course."

"Right."

"But that does give me an idea." She told me what type of clothe she like in a guy. I made a mental note to go to the mall tonight. Good thing I was wealthy. We spend the whole day being precise about the clothing, the talk, turns out she didn't like the player I was doing. We laughed about the way Ami imitated the way I talked.

"I'm curious. Why did she slap you?"

"I wrote a note to her in class asking her if she wanted to go to the movies with me tonight she threw it at my head and got embarrassed by the teacher in class. She was piss off and I grabbed her arm after class trying to talk to her, but she slapped me."

"She slapped you?"

"Yes." She started laughing amused. "I got her." I paused, like I was telling her. "She got her self in trouble. I gave her a note and she crumble it and threw it at my face." She laughed again. "Does she have a boyfriend?" That was the most important question.

"No. She's not the one to have boyfriend." What the hell? Would this plan even work?

"Why not?"

"Well it started with her parents. Her dad-" We heard the door open then slammed.

"It's none of your business!" I stood up to look at her, she glared at me, and Annie. "What part of I'm not interested-" I walked away without saying a word. If I came back with a come back, she would just despise me more. The next day I went to the library early to finish some homework. Once I was done, I went to Ami's and Jennifer's room. The door was open and she didn't notice me. She was concentrating on something in her notebook. I walked behind her without making any noise and look. It was calculus. I finished this last year. I was taking the class again for her…

"It's odd." She jumped making her notebook fall to the floor. She didn't pick it up. She just glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" I hide on a smiled to make her think I was following her.

"I'm waiting for Annie." I smirk at her and went and sat on Annie's bed.

"Can you meet her somewhere else?" I kept looking at her, then look at the bed very deliberately.

"Nope." She sigh, then pick up her books. Once she started to leave I spoke again. "You don't have to go." She turned with an eyebrow raise.

"Is that-" She sigh making an irritated face. "Are you two dating?"

"Were heading that way." I smirk.

"Fabulous." She said sarcastically, and walked out. Ami came eventually.

"You know, I don't think your plan will work." She smirk.

"Trust me. It will. I know my friend."  
"What were you going to say about her dad?"

"She looked away. Let her tell you that story ok?" I nodded. We spend the day planning and talking strategies. I told her I was going to the mall to buy my clothes, but she wouldn't let me.

"Fine. Here is my credit card." I took my platinum out of my wallet and gave it to her. "If you want to buy something for your self be my guess. My treat." She smiled.

"God if Jennifer doesn't fall for you. Can I keep you?" she smirk and walked out. I laid back on her bed to wait for her, without realizing the sound of the door closing woke me up. By the time I realize Jennifer was naked…

"What are you doing?" I said surprise. She yelped and turned towards the voice looking tomato red.

"Why are you talking now?" She said thru clenched teeth. "Were you watching me undresses?" I looked down blushing like a fool.

"No of course not. I just noticed you…" She walked out and slammed the door making me flinch. Maybe I was going too far… I walked away testing Ami.

"Just drop the clothes' in my room… thanks." The next day Ami dropped the clothes' at my door, my card inside the bags with the recits. She bought a couple of outfits her self. I was walking to meet Ami to our secret place when I notice what looked like a guy carrying someone over his shoulder.

"Help." Sounded muffled and really low.

"Hey!" I yell to him. He dropped the girl to look at me. I saw the gun and moved taking the opportunity of he trying to shoot at me to tackle him to the floor. He grunted as I felt in front of him, taking his gun. I hit him over the head with the gun. I must admit he was strong, but I caught him by surprise and won. I use my cellphone and called the police. I ran to the girl and held on a gasp when I notice it was Jennifer. I picked her up in my arms really worried about her.  
"Please. Don't hurt. Me." She whine.

"Is ok, Jennifer." She smiled weakly. "Your safe now." We reached her room and I put her in her bed gently.

"No. Don't." I heard her say, I ignored her as I got the alcohol and the cloth. I started cleaning her face. She moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "You looked like he dragged you all the way to his car…" I said angrily. "Your lucky that I went to find Annie…"

"Right." she said sarcastically, then passed out. I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her closer giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Even beat up to an inch of her life. She was beautiful.


	8. Summer Vacation

The next day I went to my classes. Ami and Daniel were still dating. Daniel gave me a look from time to time, but wouldn't approach me.  
Good. School days passed by fast, but like a blur. I was starting to miss Ami. Having a boyfriend didn't mean neglecting your friend. After class I went to her room I gave a small knock and open the door.

"Oh my god!" I'm so sorry. I covered my face and back away a little awkwardly.

"Is not what you think." He grabbed my elbow stopping me from leaving.

"You don't need to explain." I felt my faced warm. I heard Ami moving around the room, probably getting dressed.

"Please stay." What?!

"Fine." He let go of me, and started getting dress."

"You can look now." Ami said more harsh than necessary. I open my eyes to see her glared at me, and Daniel looked apologetic. "What?" She said crossing her arms around her chest.

"I-I-I wanted to see ghost of girlfriend past." She stared at me in disbelieve.

"That's a chick flick." I nodded. "You hate those."

"I missed you."

"Busy." I nodded and turn.

"I'll go with you." Daniel said grabbing my arm. I should of turned and slap him, but for the first time in my life since Justin I felt that sadness again.

"Cant' you see where your stupid plan took you?" He looked at me confuse. Man. "Your not for me, you never were. You didn't know how to win my heart. And honestly. I don't think any man would ever know. I might of lose my friend, because she likes the guy, that supposedly like's me." I turned and walked away. I went to my room and started packing holding back tears. I needed to find a new college. Ami was the only person that was there with me since we were kids and now a guy was separating us. Naturally. I done with my stuff. So I put them on my bed and went to the principals.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I got an appointment in 10 minutes."

"It I'll be quick promise." He sigh.

"Fine." I dropped the slip on his desk. He stared at it then at me. "Wait, your dropping out?"

"Yes."

"Personal business." He looked disappointed in me.

"Think about it. I'll do a letter. Take some times off. Your one of my best students here." I frown.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Just don't ruin your career for a guy." I smiled a little bit.

"You think I felt for someone, he broke my heart and I'm running away?"

"Yes that's exactly what I think." Ok, he made me smiled, which was nice.

"No, my friend kinds of hates me." He looked at me surprise.

"I been coming here for two years. You know I'm not the one to fall that easily." He nodded shrugging.

"I saw you the other day you cleaned pretty nicely. Figured it was because a boy." I sat on the chair. I needed to tell someone if not I was going to explode.

"It was because a boy. If I'm honest with my self I must admit that I liked him…but he started dating my best friend to get me to be jealous and realize my mistake." He started laughing.  
"What's wrong with old fashion stalking." I giggle.

"He started at first. Guess he didn't like to wait to long." He chuckle looking at his watch. I stood up with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll think about it. But not promises." He wink at me and I started to walk out without looking where I was going. When I bump into someone. He was so buff that he made me fall back to the floor. I glared up staring at him. Then I gawk like an idiot. He was hot. He looked 28. He was tall, well I don't know if that was because my booty was on the floor. He had dark green eyes, that looked down at me apologetic. He extended a hand towards me.

"I'm sorry." He even had a nice voice.

"Just look where you walked." I stood up without using his help. Walked around him, then went to my room. Why I haven't seen him before… I was still thinking about the stranger that I didn't notice the room had people.

"I'm sorry." I yelp turning towards my friends voice. I looked up to see her sitting down on her bed playing with her fingers.

"For?"

"Being such a horrible friend." I smirk.

"Your forgiven."

"Hey! Your suppose to say I wasn't." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I have been a bitch. But I really really like Daniel."

"Don't worry I'm never getting with him." He ran to me and hugged me.

"Thank you. I was truly helping him to get you, but-"

"Don't say it."

"Are you leaving?" She said sadly. I sat on my bed patting the backpacks.

"I might not."

"What if I say please?" I made a face like I was thinking. "Pretty please."

"Fine. I'll stay." She ran to me and hugged me again.

"Thank you. And sorry for acting like a bitch."

"Your forgiven." Week's went by and I never saw the stranger again. Finally the year ended and before summer hit I grabbed my new schedule. Blech. I had honor's anatomy. I threw my books to my bed and went to my mirror.

"Don't like your classes for next semester?" I sigh turning slowly.

"Ami doesn't get here until one more hour."

"Don't you think I know my girlfriend's schedule?"

"Where you ARE an idiot." He chuckle.

"I came to talk to you."

"NO." Then turned to the mirror.

"Fine. I do like Ami a lot… But you were the one I was trying to get." I turned glaring at him. He was too close to me.

"So what? You want me to sleep with you, so you can have your score clean?"

"No." But his face said yes. "I don't know." He sigh. Pulling me closer to him. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"No." I said thru gritted teeth. "Now let me go." He pulled me closer and kissed me. I kicked him really hard on his groin, making him let go of me and bending to the floor. I took my already pack bag and walked passing me. Thank goodness I'm going on vacation for the summer. I took a taxi to the airport then got ready for 2 month of relaxation in a luxury hotel. I was about to board the plane when I receive a text message.  
"Did you hit MY boyfriend on his groin?" I giggle as I got on the first class seat and answer her.

"Yes. That'll teach your boyfriend to kiss me by force." Then I turned off the cell phone.

Writer's note: Yeah, for a minute there i though Daniel was the one, turns out my imagination had other plans on giving Jennifer some rivals and maybe true love. We'll see. R&R :)


	9. Jerk

I spend two months in Hawaii. I been working part time after school saving up all year, plus when my mom left with her man, she left her valuable stuff, my father left with his stuff. So before he kicked me out and sold the house I took my mom's stuff and sold them. I had enough money to live well for 10 years. So I used that money to spoil my self in Hawaii, the part time made sure that I didn't came home broke. I was going to invite Ami last minute but since Daniel I was afraid she would tell m to invite him to Hawaii. I put the bags on my bed and lay back on the bed with a small sad life.

"Your back!"

"Urgh. Why are you here?" I said sitting down.

"Nice to see you too?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Ami."

"I'm here." She said coming in. I smiled and hugged her. "How was Hawaii?"

"Great. I might move there." She giggle.

"Don't forget to take me." I smirk.

"Only if is only you." She rolled her eyes and went and hugged Daniel.

"I'm a package deal."

"To bad." Daniel wink at me, making sure Ami didn't saw him. Class would start tomorrow. "Well if you guys excuse me, I'm going to take a shower then bed. New semester starting tomorrow." They held hands and walked out. I took a long shower then I put on my Pjs and went straight to sleep.  
My alarm clock woke me up. I hit it then sat on my bed. I got in the shower and put on my best clothes, put on makeup and fixed my hair. Then I went to my first class. Honor Anatomy. I was first in class, I got in and sat on the front. And open my notebook and my book. I did study a little bit over my summer vacation. I was that big of nerd. I was focus on the first chapter when a shadow step beside me. It looked like whoever it was, was looking down at my stuff I stood up angry and face him.  
"Look! You need to stop stalking-" I stop once I notice it was the stranger from the office. He had a amused smiled, and put his hands up.

"I promised you miss, I'm not stalking you, I'm your teacher." I frown.

"You are?"

"Yes." I sat down blushing, as the students started to come in. He went back to his desk. Once class started, I was still a little embarrassed. So I tried not to be noticed.

"Miss Jennifer." I looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"Come on." HE smirk.

"I said I don't know." I said thru gritted teeth.

"Don't be shy."

"I said I don't know!" I pick up my books and stormed out. Flushing red. Half way in the Hallway someone grabbed my elbow and turned me.

"Go back to the classroom." I tried to snatch my arm back but he held it still.

"Or what?"

"Or I will fail you, and you really don't have to go back." I open my mouth to say fine. "You would fail a class, and mess up your record for being stubborn?" I glared and gritted my teeth and marched back. I could heard him, behind me. I entered the class and everybody started laughing. Kill me now… He continue the class and for a miracle he didn't call me again… once class ended I stood up picking my books.

"Miss Jennifer I need to speak to you after class." I just nodded and sat down. Once the students left he walked to my seat.

"You got a lot of potential. Don't let your bratty side ruin that."

"Ok. Can I go?"

"Yes." I pick up my books and stormed out. I threw my self in my bed fuming.


	10. camping trip

The week passed like a blur, I was a perfect student in Marcus class. That was the anatomy teacher's name. He did called my name once or twice to answer a question. I would answer it and he would move on. Thank god. I was in the library when someone sat on my table.

"If you say something flirtiest towards me, I'll swear I'll slit your throat right here." He chuckle, making me look up almost blushing.

"Lucky for me, I'm here on business." He smirk sitting down. Is the second time you threaten me, without looking at me."

"I-I-I'm sorry, I though you were someone else."

"Is someone bothering you? Not taking a no for an answer?"

"That's my problem?"

"Right. There's a trip coming up." I nodded, I already sign up for it. Even though was with my stupid anatomy class. It was sort of a camping trip for a week. The class was going to spend a week at Carolina Hemlocks camping ground. That place was beauty incarnated and back when my father loved me…He use to take me there. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my helper. Every year I pick my best student and-"

"I'm your best student?"

"You know you are. That's why I been so hard on you."

"If I say not, would I get a bad grade?" He chuckle again.

"No. Of course not-"

"Then n-"

"But I do give extra credit for it. With your perfect grade you would have 100+"

"Fine." He smirk standing up, then leaving. He was weird for a teacher. Once the teacher left Daniel sat.  
"What did he wanted with you?" He said watching Marcus leave with a glared.

"He asked me out on a date."

"Isn't he to old for you?" I giggle.

"He's only 6 years older."

"I'm your same age." He said almost complaining. "And when I met you. You weren't even into guys." I smirk.

"He's hot what can I say."

"How did he got you to say yes?" I laughed.

"Not by dating my friend! For once."

"Fine. That was a stupid plan-"

"But nothing." I said picking up my books. "I'm still not interested in guys." He pointed to where Marcus disappear.

"He's my teacher you asshole." He started laughing.

"You were trying to make me jealous. Good job." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. Of course he followed me.

"Just give me a chance."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you. Two I don't like you. Three I really don't like you." I walked in to my room, he walked in too. "And finally but not least your with my friend and did-"

"So problem solve." She said hurt. "It's over Daniel." She ran out. Daniel stared at me then after her horrified.

"Go after her you jerk." He did. I shake my head in exasperation. Turns out Daniel catch up to her and she forgave him. Me she was mad at, and wouldn't talk to me. Great. Good thing the week passed by and it came time for the trip. Hopefully a week without me, and having Daniel for her, would ease her jealousy. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the bus, since I was the first one there. I sat on the front. Marcus sat next to me.

"Good morning miss Jenifer."

"Good morning." Here is the schedule and activities we are going to do on the trip.

Camping trip schedule for helper.

7:00 am breakfast with teacher.  
8:00 am wake up fellow students.  
8-9 Fellows students breakfast (getting ready for days activities.)  
9 am Anatomy activity  
10-12 Personal hiking. (Helper and teacher prepare another route for tomorrows game."  
12pm Lunch  
1pm free time to shower and get cleaned.  
2pm Anatomy activity.  
3pm river free time  
5pm Dinner  
6pm Campfire

Seems like this trip was going to be really fun. But

"Why do we have to do some things separately from the others? Isn't that illegal?" He shook his head.

"You're the first student that question it. I had guys before you know. But if your uncomfortable-"

"No I was just curious." He nodded. Finally the students arrive and settle down. We sang song on the road, played guessing games etc. Too bad I couldn't participate every year… Once we got in and made our tents (Mine and the teacher were made together and a little apart from the other students.) we got settle and since it was the first time, we had free time until tomorrow. So we all went to the river to play in the water I sat outside my tent reading my favorite book.

"So why are you not swimming? Enjoy the free time, before we get to work." I marked the page I was reading and close the book to look at him.

"Why aren't you?"

"I don't play around with my students like that?" I frown.

"Why not?"

"It gets unprofessional if I develop any kind of friendship with my students." I nodded. "So?"

"I believe is better to have as less friends as possible." He frowned at me.

"What happened to you?" He said with true curiosity, and really seem like he wanted to help me.

"If I tell you, wouldn't that make us closer?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe, but I do like to help my students."

"Is not a long story, I caught my mother sleeping with my high school boyfriend. I told my dad hoping we would get away. He disowned me, took all his money with him and disappeared making sure I couldn't find him." He looked speechless. I was going to say something smart ass but he interrupted me.

"My fiancé ran away with my best friend on our wedding day." I stared at him. "It took some times, but I'm over it."

"Have you dated after?"

"No. I'm good for now." I nodded. We were getting too personal. Finally night time came, and we went to our separate tents. I had new eyes for my teacher, he sort of understood my pain… This was going to be a long week and at the same time not long enough.


	11. The Cave

The week passed by kind of fast. Saturday came to fast and we were packing our bags.

"Mister Marcus and Jennifer two students went hiking…" We both rolled our eyes, some students took hiking time for one on one naked session.

"Get everyone on the bus, We leave when we get back."

"We?"

"You have a problem. Helping me?"

"No of course not." He started walking thru the trail and I followed behind.

"So, am I'm your favorite student?" He chuckle but didn't answer and kept walking. "You have to admit I been helpful and not a brat." He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I have to admit you have a lot of potential. What's your major?"

"I want to be a psychologist." He smiled then kept walking. We reach the far end of the hiking trail and found the students just getting dressed.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes, hiking was done an hour ago!" He said almost yelling at them. The girl blushed.

"It's been an hour?" He smirk. "Wow."

"You get an F in this strip."

"What? I'm not the only one that done it!"

"You're the only one I caught. Now back to the bus." He stormed out of there, the girl followed close behind. A small giggle escape my lips. "You think this is funny?" he said in disbelieve. I started walking around the place.

" A little bit."

"Stop that. This place doesn't look stable."

"Were you once carefree."

"Yes. Once." His face looked dark. "It didn't leave me much." I knew he was talking about his fiancé.

"Well start fresh." I kept walking. "You should-" I step into something that crack and I fell down….

"Jennifer!" I heard him yell before I hit the ground with a bang. I groaned as everything looked fussy. "Jennifer!"

"I'm-" I felt back, almost passing out. I heard a lot of noise and he was besides me.

"Jennifer."

"How you got here?"

"The same way you fell." I looked up and it looked high.

"How?"

"Stop asking stupid question. Can you get up?"

"Stupid?" But the dizziness was going away. "Of course I-" I yelled in pain falling back down. I looked at my ankle. It looked swollen. He grabbed my leg and inspect it.

"I think your ankle is sprang." I wince as he move it. He took his shirt off and started breaking it in straps.

"How are you so buff." I said stupidly. He ignored me as he started fixing my ankle. I started crying.

"Stop crying, I told you not to walk around." He purposely tight the strap to tight I held on a cry.

"You were nice the whole week. What happened?'

"You acted like an adult."

"You know what. Leave. I don't need you."

"Fine." He walked away thru one of the cave opening. There was only two… I stood up and jump on a leg to a rock. It would take a while before I can find my way out… After a while and it looked dark up Marcus came back. "There's no exit…" We both looked up.

"You can make it…"

"Yes… I'll try tomorrow."

"What? No! The kids are in the bus waiting for us."

"The ones I send back there should say something…"

"Why haven't they?"

"They might be looking for us, but I don't think Josh told where was the last place he saw us…" it was getting cold, and I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I tried to hid it. He took the jacket that was wrap around his waist and put it on me.

"No, you just ripped your shirt. You'll freeze." He smirk.

"I'm use to camping, I'll be fine." He stood up and walked away. I wanted to yell at him, not to leave me here… but I needed to act like a girl. After a while he came with what looked like a bag, but he made it himself, and there were dirt and leaves. He made a bed with it, I stared making a face. "Trust me is soft and better than the floor."

"I don't-" I couldn't help it, I break down crying. "I'm sorry. Were stuck here because I was teasing you, you were right." He walked to my side, pick me up and softly put me on the make believe bed.

"You're a girl."  
"Hey." I wipe some tears from my eyes.

"We'll be out by tomorrow." He tuck me in his arm, and I felt warm, and oddly enough I felt asleep. The morning breeze woke me up, I moved and felt face first to the floor.

"Marcus?" He was in front of a camp fire turning something in a stick. "How the hell you got fire, and food?" He chuckle.

"The same way I made the bed." He had Goosebumps. I took the jacket off and walked weirdly to his side. The foot felt better. "Keep it, I wont wear it."

"But your cold?"

"I'm use to it." I sigh putting the jacket on. I was a little glad.

"No one yet…" He took the stick out of the fire, and whatever he cook look like a rat? I made a face.

"Breakfast." He extended and gave me the stick. I didn't took it.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on Jennifer. Tough it out."

"You know what?" I stood up and walked a little away from him. "Yes, I'm a girl. Yes sometimes I cry. I cant help it. I'm not inhuman like you!" He stood up putting the stick on a clean rock.

"I'm not inhuman. I just don't go crying for every little thing."

"News FLASH!" I pointed towards the cave. "This is not a little thing. For all we know, they gave up the search and were going to die here." He laughed without humor.

"I think they would take more than 15 hours to give up a search. Your just over reacting like always. Princess."

"Over reacting! Were on a fucking cave! Eating RAT. How am I over reacting?" He sigh, sitting down on a rock.

"At least we have food."

"RATS are not food, they eat trash!"

"Figures a girl like you would say something like that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing princess." I walked up to him, ignoring the pain. I leaned towards his face.

"DON'T. EVER. Call me princess. You don't know me."

"I know enough." I slapped him, but he stopped my hand before it touched his cheek.

"Are you insane? I'm still your teacher."

"Not anymore consider this my drop out." He pulled me closer to him.

"Aww, please don't. don't leave me. Your pathetic."

"You're an asshole." I tried to snatch my hand back, but he held it tight.

"Take a number, your not the only one that thinks that." I just glared at him. He pushed me back letting me go. I didn't expect it, so I stepped on my injured leg and hurt it way worse. I cried in pain as I felt to the floor. I might walk funny for the rest of my life or worse be on a wheel chair… "I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me!"

"Jennifer I-"

"Yeah you said it. Your sorry…" He grabbed my leg slowly and inspect it. He wince, and looked guilty. He looked in pain. "Marcus?"  
"I'm so sorry Jennifer." I gasp.

"I'm going to lose my leg?" He shook his head.

"No I can fix it." AS he said that, he started working on it. "Is just, I cant believe I hit you."

"You didn't hit me, you just pushed me."

"You got hurt."

"Fine, lets agree to disagree." WE both looked at each other and smiled. And as I stared into his eyes, I notice that beyond his beauty. Marcus was someone that if he let you into his heart… it was worth it…


	12. Rapist

Marcus was working on my ankle when we heard voices.

"Marcus! Jennifer!" He let go of it and stood up.

"Were here!" We heard foot steps running then people looked down.

"Oh thank god! We were so worried." It took an hour because of my bad ankle but we were out of the hole. Marcus took the rope they threw and climbed out. Then threw it again and told me to wrap it around my waist. The trip up wasn't fun… He pick me up in his arms and walked with me on his arm, then put me on the back of the ambulance. Then he climbed in. The paramedic checked my ankle.

"Is a little swollen, and kind of bad shaped because it wasn't treated fast, but you did a good job containing it, Mister Marcus." He nodded. The paramedic look at me. "Your going to have to use walkers for two weeks." I frown, but nodded. They let me go at night. Marcus took me home.

"Well, that was a fun camping trip. We should do it every month." I smiled a little bit.

"I'm game. I'll be your helper." He smiled back, then frown.

"About shoving you-"

"Hey we are over that. Don't mention it again." He nodded. I stood by the dorm door and notice how close he was to me.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes." For a moment I leaned closer to him, without even realizing it.

"Um, Jennifer?" I stared and he was sort of leaning back.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked away. I watched him, until I couldn't see him, then walked in to my room with a goofy smiled. I threw my self back into my bed and looked at the ceiling. When Daniel face blocked my view. I sigh irritated. "What do you want now?" He smirk putting a hand one of each side of my arm, trapping me between the bed and his body.

"Are you developing a crush on your teacher?"

"What if I am?" I glared.

"That's a little childish? Or does he actually likes you back?" He smirk in disbelieve.

"Not your business." I said thru clenched teeth. "Where is Ami, anyways?"

"She went to her parents for the weakens." He smirk. "She'll be back Monday."

"Great get off."

"You know. I been too patient with you. I'm going to give you something so you forget all about your teacher." Suddenly I was a little scare.

"Look, there's nothing going on with me and my teacher…" He kissed my neck making me shiver in disgust. "Let me go!" He put a hand on my mouth cutting any future protest. And with a skill I didn't think he had. He crushed me to the bed while he ripped off my clothes. I was naked and he was about to- When someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him back hard. Making him hit the wall hard. He passed out. Sat on the bed and hugged Marcus. "Thank you!" He patted my back awkwardly. He took off his jacket and cover me with it. I cover my self with it shivering.

"Your in shock." He took his wake talkie and call the campus police. They took him to the holding cell in the campus, and were going to see if I wanted to proceed with a charge tomorrow. Marcus sat on the bed and I laid on his lap. I knew this wasn't professional, but I felt safe with him… One hour later I felt asleep as he caress my hair….

I woke up with a really hard slap on the face. I gasp sitting down on the bed. Ami was glaring at me. She was glaring in such a way that said. If looks could kill.

"You wanted to sleep with MY boyfriend, and since your teacher cached you. You charged him with RAPE?" I caress my cheek while I glared back at her.

"First of all, he DID tried to rape me. He was caught on top of me, a hand on my mouth, the other holding my hands-"

"Well you like it kinky."

"Are you serious?" I stood up trying to calm my outrage. "We been friends since we were kids and you believe HIM?"

"Yes." She didn't even pause. "You said you didn't like him, but he save you from a serial killer. Then you started dressing up and putting on make up to attract him."

"IS not a crime to clean your appearance."

"You fucking slut." I was close enough to her that I slapped her hard making her stumble back.

"I tolerated you long enough. I. DON'T. Like. Daniel. Now less than ever. Jeez your such a fucking friend. He tried to RAPE me and you accuse me of seducing HIM?" My voice elevated and octave. "I wasn't going to press charges, because I didn't wanted to hurt you. I knew some how you would forgive the asshole. But fuck you. I'll make sure, his doctor career will be destroy and he spend enough amount of time in jail."

She got close to me. I didn't move. "You do that. I'll destroy YOUR life." I laughed.

"Oooh I'm sooo scare." I rolled my eyes, pushed her back hard, making her fall to the floor. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom. Once I was dressed I went to the holding cell. And gave my statement, Marcus gave his. He was charge with 5 years in jail. I walked passed Ami's glare.  
This was going to be an interesting semester.


	13. From a friend to a bitch

I was sitting in my bed staring at the empty bed a crossed from me. When Ami said she was going to make my life miserable I though she was going to do childish things like playing music really late at night or messing with my stuff etc, but the first thing she did was request a change of dorm… I sigh. I tried making up with her, I didn't pressed charges against Daniel and they let him go. A knock on the door woke me up I looked towards it.

"How are you holding up?" I shrugged in response. He nodded walking towards my bed and sitting down next to me. "You didn't pressed charges because you liked the guy?" I tuned to stared at him in disbelieve. "Your scare of him?"

I laughed. "No. I'm friends with his girlfriend… She would of become my enemy…"

"Ah. But what if he tries again?" I shrugged.

"I'll just have to accidentally kill him." I smirk. He stared studying me. "That was a joke."

"I see." He got closer to me. "I know you are a really good friend. But that Daniel is obsess with you… I'm worried-"

"You are worried about me?" He frowned.

"Of course. Like I would any of my students." He stood up and looked down at me. "Your not falling for me are you?" I looked away.

"Of course no." Even though I was looking away I felt his stare.

"You sure? Because we can stop this fast because it becomes worse. I'm can transfer your class with me to another teacher." I shrugged.

"If I'm such a burden, then do it." I turned to glared at him and stood up. "Your not that interesting. Your just like me. A pathetic loser that wont let his past go." He wince.

"Yes. I made a mistake telling you that. But I'm also a pathetic loser that's your teacher that's 6 years older than you." I nodded.  
"Bye." I walked to the door and open it. "I'll see you tomorrow in class professor." Marcos gave me a sharp nod and walked out of my room.

"See you tomorrow. Miss Jennifer." I threw the door closed after him.

"Urgh." I went back to my bed and threw my self back. Ami opened the door and came in as if the room was still sharing it with me. I rolled my eyes at her attitude, it was getting old.

"Hey. I just came to say." She paused clearly hating to even thank me. "Thank you for not pressing charges. I want to re-pay the favor." She smiled crookedly. I stared at her suspiciously. "Your gift is waiting at the main room." I went towards the main room not wanting to wait. There was a lady with her back to me, her clothes looked too expensive, she looked like even this place was too cheap with her. I turned to stared at Ami confuse. She winked at me.

"She's here Miss Magdalena." I fall down sitting down on the waiting room sofa, as the lady turned out with a shy smiled. Her eyes stopped at my face. I turned towards Ami in shock.

"How?"

"We've been talking for two years now. She's been wanting to talk to you ever since, but she found out I was your roommate and contacted me first. She wanted to see you into the distance then talk to you. I been telling her all this time it wasn't such good idea, until recently. NOW I know you can forgive." She smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I know you have tons of things to catch up." She walked away. A small tear slide down my cheek.

"Honey-"

""DON'T. call me that." I said thru gritted teeth. "Why the hell do you care?"

"Your still my daughter."

"I am NOT your daughter! She died the day you screw her boyfriend. Then abandon her for a guy that could be your SON! I hate you." She looked in pained and took a step forward. I took one back. "Don't!" she stopped.

"Please will you listen to me?" I shook my head.

"Where's dad?" She looked irritated.

"HIM you forgive. He let you on the streets and took his last name from you as if you were a bastard. But me."

"You did the same thing! But worse all this happened because he loved you more than me! After I told him. You ran off with Justin what happened? He dumped you? You got tire of him?"

"He broke up with me." I smiled a little bit. She shrugged. "I made a company, and now have a lot of money. Is all yours. Please just forgive me." I snorted.

"I rather die, that take your filthy money."

"Jennifer. I missed you. We were so close before."

"I hate you." I got a little closer to her letting her see all my hate towards him. "I been thinking of you as dead the day you walked out of my life. And let me tell you, its been a pleasurable memory. I wish you were dead." She looked in pain as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"Jennifer I-"

"Save it Magdalena. The only reason Ami called you here was to hurt me. She knows how much seeing you affects me…" I looked down. "She was a good friend, when she kept you away…"

"I'm sorry, please give me another chance."

"No! just get the hell out of my life. Leave me alone!" she turned and walked away. I felt on my feet's covering my face and crying. Ami was really cruel. I stood up and took off running. I bumped into someone, but I didn't look, I just kept running until I was at a small private area the school had and sat on the grass. I tried to make up with Ami and she brought that bitch… I closed my eyes letting more tears fall. The pain was threatening to. crush me. Seeing her brought everything back.

"Jennifer?" I didn't turned, I must be a sigh.

"She called my mother…" I didn't even notice when he pick me up in his arm and sat himself on the grass and just hugged me. He stood there in silence understanding my pain as if it was his.


	14. Forbidden Feeling

I woke up the next day on my dorm, still dried tears in my eyes… After I didn't pressed charges, that bitch still called Magdalena… I went and took a long shower. Then put on my sweat suit and went to my classes in a bum. I was too depress to put to much effort to my appearance. Even Marcus didn't bother me in class. Making some students pointed that I was quiet. He picked on them instead, making a small smiled escape my lips. But still I couldn't shake the depression. Why would my mom wanted to reconnect? She was horrible to me when I though she was a good mom… Urgh! I hated calling her mom. She didn't deserved that title… After a long day of classes I decided to hide my self in my dorm for the rest of the day.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I threw my books at he floor hard and looked around. It looked the room of princess Diana. Urgh. I stormed out and went straight to the office. "My room has been change. Who gave the authorization?" The lady looked up slowly from her stack of papers and stared at me.

"Your mother."

"She I s not my mother!" I came close to the counter to yell better at her. "Whoever put that crap, tell them to take it out. Now!"

"Miss Jennifer have you lost your mind?"

"Yes. Now. Take. That. Crap. Out of my dorm. Or give me a new one."

"Take it out your self." I glared at her.

"Gladly." I turned to stormed out when she spoke again.

"Remember if you throw everything on the hall and leave it there. Yes our janitors will clean it. But a 500 hundred fee is going to be added to your next semester's tuition. Besides. We both know, you work two jobs to make ends meet." I turned seeing red.

"You know what b-" Suddenly someone was from behind me covering my mouth and dragging me out of the office."

"I'm going to have a serious talk with this young lady." He easily pulled me out until we were back at that private are, even with me struggling and kicking. Once we arrive he pushed me softly towards a tree.

"Are you crazy."

"You're the second person that asked me that."

"Well, your acting crazy." I rolled my eyes. "What happened?" I sat down on the grass.

"Like you care."

"Are you serious? Did you forget last night episodes?"

"My mom started doing changes here…acting like a mother."

"Maybe she wants you back in her life.."

"I needed a mom, years ago. Now I'm good."

"Jennifer." I turned to look at him.

"Don't defend her. She slept with my boyfriend. Beg me to keep it quiet, then when my father abandoned me and took his last name with him… She told me that I had what I deserved… that we would of still had his money if I kept my mouth shut, that there were more guys out there… that I put my eyes on the one that loved her…. You don't know all I had to do to get my self into the university or even finish high school… Please don't tell me to forgive and forget…"

"Ok." We stared into each others eyes for a second, for some reason, he looked more handsome. I gulped trying to disguised that though.

"Thank you." He smiled a little bit.

"For what?"

"For caring. I know I been giving you a lot of trouble." He came closer to me making my heart going crazy.  
"Your also the smartest. And most caring girl I ever met."

"I almost called the office lady a bitch." He chuckled being inches apart from me.

"she was… I just didn't wanted you to get expelled."

"Why not?" I whispered. Getting close to him tip toeing.

"Because of how hard you worked to get here." When I opened my eyes he was frowning down at me. I sigh stepping a little bit back.

"Thanks. What can I do about my mother?"

"Embrace it. Don't forgive her yet, but take her money. She's still your mother, and it could help you a lot…" I nodded. I watched him walked out a little irritated. I was falling for my teacher.


	15. Girlfriend

I was on my desk grading papers, then Jennifer sneaked into my mind.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?"

"For caring. I know I been giving you a lot of trouble." I came really close to her to whisper something.

"You're also the smartest. And most caring girl I ever met."

"I almost called the office lady a bitch." That made me chuckle.

"She was… I just didn't wanted you to get expelled."

"Why not?" She whispered. That was a good question though…. Why not… She got closer to me, making me a little nervous.

"Because of how hard you worked to get here." I almost lose my self and kissed her right there. But when she opened her eyes I was frowning at her. She sigh stepping a little bit back.

"Thanks. What can I do about my mother?" I sigh shaking that memory out of my head as the students started coming in into the classroom. I looked up to see Jennifer staring at me with a blush. What is she thinking? I clear my throat and gave one of the most difficult classes I have ever did… But it finally it ended. I didn't had any more classes so I stayed in my classroom. There was a knock on my classroom. I looked up smiling expecting Jennifer.

"Hey Marcus." I stopped smiling.

"Oh hey Maritza."

"So how about lunch?"

"I cant-" There was a knock after her. It was Maritza. She notice Maritza kind of flirting with me and glared.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was wondering about my final grades."

I tried really hard not to smirk at her. I just sort of looked at her disapprovingly and standing up. "It'll be online, with the rest of the results."

"Do you know when?"

"Two days at the most." I looked at Maritza. "You know what. Lunch would be great. I'm half way done anyways." She grinned. Jennifer storm out. Maritza stared at her with a frown. "That's how she is." She nodded. Lunch was boring Maritza kept throwing her self at me… Even though she was older than Jennifer. She acted like she was a teenager.

"So did you change your mind about no girlfriends?" I shrugged.

"Maybe." She grinned.

"You like someone?"

"No. I just think is stupid to stay single for the rest of my life."

"So why not give ME a chance?" I stared at her for a second. Maybe… that way those feelings that are starting to born for Jennifer….

"Ok. Lets give us a chance." She got up from her chair and jumped on my lap kissing me… My first instinct was to pushed her back, but I just kissed her back. We ate lunch after that, and I dropped her at her house.

"Want to come in?" She said in a seductive voice.

"I wish, but I still got a lot of paperwork." Maybe another day. I gave her a kick kiss and walked back to my car, going to my apartment… I was kicking my self up… All thru going to bed. Jennifer stayed with me on my dreams that night. "This is ridiculous." I said to my self as I brush my teeth… "Yes, she's the most beautiful, grown up, intelligent…." Stop it! Stop it! I said to my self… she's my student…I went to school early. I went to the private place when me and Jennifer has met before. Jennifer was walking towards it without noticing me. I didn't say anything. Just watched her. She sigh and sat cross legged in the grass. She was staring at a necklace with awe and anger. After a while she just threw it towards the pond.

"Hey!." I couldn't help my self. "It was a beautiful necklace." She stood up turning towards me a little embarrassed.

"My mother just gave it to me." I smiled a little bit.

"So you just accept it, and threw it to the pond?" She smirk a little bit.

"You said to accept her money."

"What if she actually gives you money?"

"I would take it and make a camp fire." That made me chuckle.

"Your so stubborn."

"Maybe I am." she got closer to me. With a grin that slowly disappear when she got closer to me. "About yesterday…I'm sorry for being so rude… I-"

"Hey baby." she came behind me and gave me a kiss. "I call you this morning." I turned hugging her back.

"Sorry I have it on silence." We held hands and started walking away. I stopped for a moment and looked back at Jennifer. She looked in pain for a second, then her eyes transform into something else. Like she was heartless…and didn't feel a thing. "Your final grades will be online by tonight."

"Thank you sir." She turned and walked away. I stared for a moment, then I walked away with Maritza and I knew my new friendship with Maritza was over…


	16. Sweet and sour

I collapse in my bed in shock. Marcus had a girlfriend… That stupid Maritza. The good thing was that she wasn't my teacher yet. Marcus told me once that if I had feelings for him, he would drop me off his class. That was a smart plan and I would do it first thing tomorrow. I got a long shower, put on my pjs and went to check my grades… They were posted, no surprise I had a really good grade. I went to bed and dreamt of Marcus and Maritza…. That made me get up really early, dressed up, put on make up, fix my hair and go to the main office as soon as they opened.

"Good Morning miss Jennifer. How may I help you?"

"Oh yes, I would like to drop out, advance math for this semester." She stared at me.

"Was there a miss understanding with the teacher?" Was it ever?

"No, just don't feel prepare to take it this semester. I would like to change it."

"Well sorry. Last day was yesterday. You need to prepare yourself."

"Ok, I'll just drop it out."

"You would take a bad grade on your record?" I shrugged.

"I can always make it up."

"You would never have the 4.0. The latest you can archive is 3.9 or 3.8."

"Fine." I said thru gritted teeth. "I'll deal with it." I turned and bumped with Marcus.

"Trying to drop out the class miss Jennifer." I shrugged. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes." He turned and walked out. I followed dragging my feet. We walk to what was becoming our special hang out.

"Your being a bit childish don't you think."  
"Am I now?"

"Oh, the teacher I have a small crush on got a girlfriend. Let me drop his class." I glared at him.

"Maybe I just don't agree with your teaching. Don't be so full of your self." He chuckle. And it wasn't a fake one, it was a real one.

"Please." He got close to me, making me take a step back. "Is all over your face. Your jealous."

"I don't care what you think. I don't like you." He put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You don't?" I glared at him, looking a little up.

"Of course not. Your acting like Daniel." He glared looking down at me.

"How?"

"Well you have a girlfriend. And your grabbing a STUDENT pulling her close." He smirked letting me go.

"You have a small point."

"NO. I have a point. I'm tire of guys thinking they are all that just because I dare look at them." I took a step back and smirked a little bit at him. "Get out of that cloud. Your not that appealing." He raised and eyebrow, and with a swift movement he grabbed me again pulling me to him, and kissed me in such a way it should be illegal. First it was as if he was just proving his stupid point, as if he didn't wanted to kiss me. His mouth was hard on me, unyielding; then he put both arms around me and pulled me against him. His lips softened. We were so closed that I could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of orange still on his mouth. His hands roamed my waist as if tasting my waist... After a couple of seconds he pulled back and looked down at me.

"Well, for someone that doesn't like me… It looked like you kissed me back." I glared at him.

"Don't kiss me again."

"Or?"  
"Or I'll tell your girlfriend." He stopped smiling.

"Your right, I shouldn't be kissing girls. It's illegal." I glared at him, and disguised the urge to slap him.

"Ok. So next time you feel the need to kiss me. Don't kiss me like I'm a women… kiss me like I'm a kid." I turned and walked away. And walked to my room. I threw my self back in the room thinking about the kiss…. I knew that kiss was going to be sour in the morning…. But tonight it was sweet.


	17. Bullet

I woke up really early in the morning… all I dreamt last night was that kiss all over again. I went and took a long shower and shampoo and rinse my hair. I took the time to blow dry it, then stylish it. I worked on my make up then took and awful long time on my make up… It was weird even with Daniel I did the same thing, but I WANTED to be notice by him today… it was childish like Marcus accused me to be… but I didn't care. I didn't wanted to look like a cute kid. I wanted to be a sexy women. So I put on my black skinny jeans… and a black tank top. And my short boots. Then step on my long mirror to access the damage… I look. Lets just say I just grinned at my reflection. Then went to my class with Marcus. Of course I was 20 minutes early and he was in his classroom with his girlfriend. They didn't notice me at the door at first, I didn't enter too curious on their conversation.

"Maritza not in the classroom."

She giggle. "Well I have to seduce you here, since we been dating for two weeks now, and you wont go to my apartment." He chuckle in the most sexy way.

"What can I say. I'm hard to get." I glared at the way he was flirting with her. It was so unfair.

"Maybe I can-" I purposely march to the room, making sure they heard me. Maritza got out of his lap to turned at me. I gave her my most friendly smiled and sat on my chair. "Your awfully early miss Jennifer." I shrugged looking at my watch. "I'm always 15 minutes early for ALL my classes." She sigh nodding. I was always early to her class as well. She gave Marcus a lingering kiss on the lips and walked away moving her hips purposely out of the door. I rolled my eyes at her. Marcus watched her for a second then turn to look at me. Suddenly I found my books really interesting. He chuckle but I didn't looked up, I kept studying my notes.

"So miss Jennifer." I looked up trying to look grown up.

"Yes?"

"Nice, clothing?"

"Thanks." I said looking back at my books.  
"Going out?" I looked up with a small glare.

"Since when does teacher care about student's personal life?" He smirk.

"Your right." I nodded and was about to look back at my book when he stood up and walked to my chair. "But. I am concern. You're the first to walked in, and the last to go. All in life is not about studies you know. Your aloud to have fun." He said putting both his hands on my small desk. I stood up getting really close to him.

"What do you suggest professor?" His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a confused look.

"Getting a boyfriend?"

"Not interested."

"You should let the pass go…"

"Yeah, I saw your example." I glared at him.

"Now, miss Jennifer if I didn't knew any better, I would of think you were jealous."

"I am not." I got closer to him, his lips becoming awfully tempting. "Just saying, you forgot you past awfully fast."

"I been single for 5 years." He said glaring.

"Oh, you say that like is a long time."

"It is!" I giggle a little bit.

"Just like a guy."

"Everything is about sex."

"Now miss Je-" I kissed him… I couldn't help my self… But he kissed ME back. Then seem to realized what he was doing and pulled back walking to his desk. "You are out of line! Miss Jennifer."

I smirk. "You are too. You kissed me back."

"It wont happened again." He said sitting down, working on his papers. A couple of minutes later, students started coming in. I was in a good mood suddenly. In the middle of the class on the back part of the class room a bunch of jerks were bullying a kid. I knew Marcus saw, but he choose to ignore it. They were getting on my last nerves. I stood up, when I heard them picking up the kids book. I walked towards them and shove one hard, making him fall to the floor.

"Leave him alone! Why don't you guys mess with someone of your own size."

"What like you?" One of them got in front of the kids chair."

"Maybe." They started laughing.

"Look guys Edgar is being defended by a girl." I glared at them.

"At least a GIRL is interested in him. I don't see you with girlfriend." They glared at me flushing red. I smirk.

"Miss Jennifer to my desk." I turned to stared at Marcus in shock, but I walked towards him.

"Yes?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"You are out of line." The student's behind me snickered.

"Are you serious!"

"Your getting on me?!" I said in a high pitch. "Were were your ears a couple of minutes ago?"

"Miss Jennifer!" He put his hands on his desk standing up, glaring at me. I glared back.

"It's ok, Jennifer… I can defend my self… don't get in trouble because of me…" I was a little confuse at the voice, but turned and looked at Edgar. He stood up walking to the door. He locked it.

"Mister Ed-" Out of nowhere he had a gun. We all gasp and suddenly the girls started screaming.

"Like I said. I had enough of this jerk." I was really, really scare.

"Edgar…" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes but didn't move the gun. "It's not worth it…"

"What going to jail?" He smirk, in such a way that made him look scary in a way… but I nodded. "Not worry about that."

"Mister Edgar-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" I staggered back at his hatred towards Marcus. "I'm in THIS situation, because you never did ANYTHING." He had a small, point… but Marcus did it with every student's he didn't get involved… unless like today it got out of control. "You should of punish THEM!"

"Your right… I haven't don't my job properly. I'm really sorry."

"Your apology is TOO late. Three month too late." He glared and pointed the gun. Back.

"Edgar…" HE looked at me with a glared, then his eyes softened. "Let's go out and talk about this…"

"Now miss Jennifer I don't think-"

"Your right. You don't." I turned and looked at Edgar again. "Please…" He nodded and pointed the gun at Marcus. I gasp horrified.

"Let's talk. But first let's get rid of a bad teacher."

"NO!" I couldn't help myself… "Don't do something stupid. We'll just talk with the principal and get him fire."  
"They don't care they'll take his side." I started walking slowly towards Marcus, suddenly afraid for his life.

"I know. Let's just talk… I know after talking you'll feel better."

"Why are you interested all of the sudden."

I shrugged. "I know what is like to be bullied." He looked surprise.

"I know. It stops today." He pointed the gun to Marcus, and my body acted before my mind. I jumped at the same time he fire the gun. The bullet hitting me making me flight a little back. I looked up surprise and Marcus face was closed to mine. He looked in pain.

"Did the bullet got you?" I said in shock. He shook his head and looked up. I tried to followed his view but it hurt too much so I just focus on his face.

"Call for help!"

"Where's Edgar?" I cough, and I could taste blood.

"He ran away…" I blink, trying to stay awake.

"Ah…." I tried looking where the bullet hit, but his hand make me look at him.

"Don't." He whispered. I smiled staring at his face. He frowned looking down at me, it seem like time froze and we were the only one's in the room. Then everything went black. But Marcus face stayed with me in the darkness.


	18. Complications

"She's fine sir. She's going to be in bed for a couple of weeks, but she'll survive."

"Is she in pain?"

"For the last time sir, she was shot. We took the bullet out, but she's going to be in a lot of pain. That's why we have her with morphine."

"Ok." I whine softly when I tried to sit down. I heard foot's steeps. "Hey, Hey. Your not suppose to move much." I ignored him anyways and sat down.

"Where's Edgar?" He smiled staring at me.

"Why?" I winced sitting down.

"I don't want to press charges."

"You don't?"

"I don't."

"He almost kill you…"

"It was an accident." He sigh irritated.

"Doesn't matter. He ran away. They haven't found him. Yet."

"Where's your girlfriend?" He walked to a chair and sat down.

"Were kind of fighting right now."

"Why?"

"Not of your business." I glared at him. He smiled at me and stood up walking towards my bed.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing about the situation. But-" He hugged me. Which hurt a lot, but it felt nice. "You scared me. For my point of view… I though he hit your heart… Turns out it just missed you by inches."

"I guess my guardian angel is doing his job." He chuckle, not letting go of me.

"Let's not over work him ok?"

"I'll try my best." I smirk. He let go of me and pull him self long enough to stared at me.

"I'm serious. You got people that loves you." We had such a beautiful moment and he had to ruin it.

"I got no one. I'm alone."

"You got me." I stared at him in disbelieve. He lowered himself towards me and kissed me. I kissed him back I tried to grabbed his hair, but the tube it was connected to wouldn't let me. So I just enjoyed his taste.

"What the hell!" Marcus snap back and we both look at the door at the same time.

"Oh Maritza. What are you doing here?" He sounded embarrassed.

"Intruding. I guess." She glared at him, but her eyes suddenly found me. I cringed back a little. "Your were kissing your student!" He turned and walked towards her.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what you're a child molester." I laughed.

"I'm 22 and in college. Better yet you're a cougar. He's still younger than you."

"Jennifer!" He turned to look at me.

"What? I'm defending you and you yell at me!" I glared.

"I don't need your help." He turned and gently grabbed Maritza's arm and walked out with her, where I couldn't hear them any more. A tear slid down my eye as a nurse came in.

"Oh honey. I got you new dose of morphine." I fake smiled at her and just looked at the ceiling as she worked on my new dose. I smiled as the morphine entered my body… and just like that I felt asleep after Maritza ruined my special moment with Marcus.


	19. A light at the end of the tunel

The next Marcus didn't came to visit me. I guess Maritza forbidden him to come or she would tell on us. I wasn't visit a lot either, Ami did come with Daniel to make fun of me once. I made sure that didn't happened again. I was staring at the clock when I heard someone coming in.

"Not hungry."

"I'm so sorry." I froze. And kept looking at the clock. "I wont hurt you I promised." I turned slowly almost shaking.

"Edgar."

"I'm going to turned my self." I calmed myself a little bit.

"You tried to kill Marcus." I said almost angrily.

"He never cared… He let those jerks bully me."

"He's a teacher, I don't think he had much choice." He glared. "You should of listen to me, we should of talk." He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He looked down feeling ashamed. "I'm turning myself in."

"I'm not pressing charges." He stared at me in disbelieve.

"Why?" He said in a whispered.

"I told you. I understand." I sigh, then wince. Was still in pain.

"I'm so sorry."

"Would you stopped." I smirk. "Your forgiven." He smiled shyly. He was going to say something else when someone else entered the room.

"Jennifer I'm s-" A paused. "Edgar? Guards!" In seconds the room was full with police, they grabbed Edgar and started pushing him out.

"NO! stop! He's my friend. I said I'm not pressing charges." They still held on to him. He wont be charged, for shooting you, but he is being charge for having an unregistered gun." He looked down and they took him away. I glared at Marcus. He ignored me, until we were alone.

"How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine. You can go."

"Jennifer-"

"Save it. Where's your girlfriend?"

"We broke up." I looked away. "Jennifer, I got fired from school." I turned to looked at him. "She… wanted me to make you drop the class and leave you alone, and she wasn't going to say something."

"Why?" I whispered as hope grew in my chest. I knew it was stupid, but…

"Because I'm in love with you Jennifer." I gasp happily. He walked to my bed. "And I'm tired of fighting this love." He grabbed my hands gently. "I know I been an asshole, but will you take me?"

"Yes." I cant believe, Marcus loved me… "I'm in love with you." He smiled sweetly and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back putting my hands around him. After a couple of seconds he pulled back.

"I came to take you home too." I smiled.

"Finally." I was a little nervous… in my wildest dreams I never imagine Marcus would be mine. We gathered my stuff and we check out. Instead of going to the school I went to Marcus apartment, he wouldn't let me live with him, but eventually, he would need my help financially if he don't get a job. We walked awkwardly thru his apartment then I finally sat on his sofa. He sat next to me. I felt him nervous too.

"Jennifer I-" I jumped on him making him fall back on the sofa and kissed him, he turned me over and kissed me back. And we let passion take over our bodies…. After it he started kissing my forehead.

"I would like to see Edgar." He stiffened.

"Why?"

"I don't want him in jail."

"He shot you!"

"Because of you." I said gently. "I mean." I turned to look at him. "Why would you let him be bullied?" He looked down.

"Your right… I should of done something. I promised you we'll go tomorrow." I rested my head on his chest closing my eyes happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jennifer, more that I don't understand."


End file.
